1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to functional ingredients for cosmetic products, in particular quaternized panthenol compounds having enhanced substantivity in cosmetic products.
2. Prior Art
Hair and skin conditioners are functional materials, which are used to improve the appearance and manageability of human hair and the appearance of skin. Contained in such products are cationic compounds, e.g. surfactants, polymers. These compounds provide substantivity of the compositions to hair and skin due to the attachment thereto by means of chemical bonds. For example, following treatment with hair rinses and conditioning shampoos containing such cationic compounds hair is easier to comb when wet without tangling and there is less "fly-away" when it is combed dry. Moreover it is softer, smoother, has more gloss, and appears to have more body. In the case of skin conditioners, which often incorporate cationic resins, rinsing with water does not appreciably remove them from the skin.
There are a large number of cationic compounds on the market with applications in personal care products. Panthenol is one of these well known compounds suitable for incorporation into cosmetic formulations. Panthenol is a stable, biologically active form of pantothenic acid. Panthenol has been incorporated into a number of well-known commercial cosmetic and pharmaceutical products with cosmetic and therapeutic effects, for example, creams, hair grooming liquids, lipsticks, aftershave lotions, and aerosol hair sprays, see Rubin, Magid & Scheiner, "Panthenol in Cosmetics", Proc. Sci. Sec. TGA, 32:6 (1959).
It is also well-known in the art that cationic quaternary ammonium compounds are effective ingredients in hair conditioning preparations. They are believed to be effective because they possess a positive electrostatic charge, which is attracted by and neutralizes the negative charges of hair protein. The mutual attraction of opposite electrostatic charges thus causes the quaternary ammonium compound to remain on the hair. This tendency to remain on the hair is termed substantivity. Substantive quaternary ammonium compounds not only neutralize the electrostatic charges of hair, but can also provide lubricity, by virtue of long chain (fatty) substituents within such compounds.
Other relevant art includes the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 3,230,228 ERLEMANN ET AL 3,577,528 McDONOUGH ET AL 3,766,267 ZAK ET AL 4,444,750 GREEN ET AL 4,631,187 PADDEN ET AL 4,764,306 LOGIN 4,891,214 STEVENS ET AL 4,923,642 RUTZEN ET AL 4,940,785 STOBER ET AL 4,950,468 NAKAMURA ET AL ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,228 to Erlemann et al discloses panthenol ethers and thioethers of a specific formula. Note that at column 1, lines 51-59 the compounds can be converted into an acid addition or quaternary salt if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,528 to McDonough et al discloses hair conditioner compositions containing quaternary ammonium compounds containing 15 or more total carbon atoms (column 2, lines 29-38). A preferred quaternary ammonium compound is stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,267 to Zak et al discloses compositions consisting of quaternary halides of trialkyl or hydroxyalkyl amino alkyl gluconamides which show high substantivity for keratinaceous substances. Attention is directed to the formula at the top of column 2, wherein R can be methyl, R' may be C.sub.1 to C.sub.12 alkyl, n is an integer from 2 to 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,750 to Green et al discloses hair conditioners which are linear polymeric quaternary ammonium materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,187 to Padden et al discloses hair care products containing a quaternary compound having one erucic group, i.e. a mixed alkenyl having at least about 65% C.sub.22 olefins derived from erucics, cis-13-docosenoic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,306 to Logan describes a process for preparing certain bis-quaternary ammonium compounds and mixtures thereof. Note the formula in the middle of columns 3 and 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,214 to Stevens et al discloses a hair conditioning composition comprising quaternary ammonium compounds derived from dimethylaminopropyl amides (column 1, lines 56-64). See, column 1, lines 26-38, which states that quaternary ammonium compounds are used to enhance substantivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,642 to Rutzen et al discloses quaternary ammonium compounds produced by the reaction of epoxy fatty acid ethers with an alcohol (column 6, lines 24-46).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,785 to Stober et al discloses a method for preparing cellulose ethers containing quaternary nitrogen by reacting cellulose with QUAB (2,3-epoxypropyltrimethyl ammonium chloride) (column 4, lines 51-63), i.e. see formulas in Abstract and the top of column 2. These modified cellulose products are used in cosmetics (hair treatment), in textiles (softener, antistatic agents), in the paper industry, in flotation and flocculation and in drilling fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,468 to Nakamura et al discloses a hair treating composition containing stearyltrimethyl ammonium chloride (column 2, lines 53-56).
The following U.S. Patents teach the use of panthenol in hair care products:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,167 to Newell: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,874 to Matravers; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,262 to Nandagiri et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,433 to Matravers. PA1 Hair Styling Products, including: PA1 Hair Care Products, including; PA1 Personal Care Products, including; PA1 Suncare Products, e.g. creams, lotions; and PA1 Skin Care, e.g. creams, lotions, tonics.
Newell at column 4, lines 13-16 discloses a "pantothenyl alcohol" in a hair composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,874 to Matravers discloses the use of panthenol in a hair conditioner product.
Nandagiri et al at column 4, line 30 describes the use of panthenol in a non-aerosol hair spray composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,433 to Matravers discloses the use of panthenol in a hair care product. Further at column 2, lines 45-49, this patent discloses polymeric quaternary ammonium salt of hydroxyethylcellulose reacted with trimethyl/ammonium substituted epoxide (CTFA name: Polyquaternium 10) in a hair conditioner.
Manufacturing Chemist, July 1987, Alexander "Cationic Polymers for Skin & Hair Conditioning", describes polymers for skin and hair conditioning products as well as several techniques used to demonstrate the substantivity of these polymers on hair and skin, including the "Rubine dye tests".
Alexander also describes the reaction of 2,3 epoxypropyl (trimethyl) ammonium chloride with one of the free hydroxy groups of guar gam to produce guar hydroxypropyl trimethyl ammonium chloride having a charge density higher than other guar derivatives. The product commercially known as Jaguar C-13-S from Meyhall Chemical (Celanese), is said to confer conditioning properties to both hair and skin and can be used as a thickener for shampoos, liquid soaps, creme rinses, hand creams and lotions.
None of the aforecited references teach or suggest the quaternized panthenol compounds of this invention and their use in cosmetic product formulations.